everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
C.A. Cupid
|birthday = November 24th |side = Rebel |roommate = Blondie Lockes |bffas = Apple White, Raven Queen and everyone in between with an open heart. |log = }} C.A. Cupid, fully named Chariclo Arganthone Cupid, is a 2011-introduced and imported character. She is not a part of a fairytale like most of her fellow students at Ever After High, but is part of Ancient Greek mythology. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side because she considers destiny to get in the way of the flow of love and people follow their true hearts, being who they want to be. Though she is terrible at archery, she is pretty good at giving love advice and thus hosts a MirrorCast advice show called Love Advice to help others find love. She was imported from the franchise, therefore having transferred from its titular school to this franchise's titular school. Portrayers In English, she is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. In Latin American Spanish, she is voiced by Monserrat Mendonza. Character Personality Cupid is kind and helpful in matters of love. While she's very much career-driven, she can be distracted from her work when she is near her crush. However as she's aware that she's a student with a unique destiny, she's still searching for her family heritage.Facebook Cupid is loyal to her job as an advice show presenter and as a friend. When it comes to matters of love, Cupid swallows her pride and puts her friends' needs before her own. She is revealed to be allergic to pollen to the extent that she needs an inhaler in the webisode Heart Struck. She also is actually a Sagittarius, not an Aquarius, as her birthday is November 24th, not February 14th. Just like Dexter Charming, her official name in the books (Suzanne Selfors books, because she is not revealed as "C.A." in the Shannon Hale books), and doll box name as well as doll logs/doll diaries; is her nickname, rather than her full name. Appearance Cupid has long, wavy, bright-pink-and-light-pink hair accentuated with white strands. She has pale skin which in the webisodes her skin has a pink tint to it, blue eyes, and ivory feathered wings. She dresses in shades of pink, as well as white, black, and bronze. Her choice of apparel is Ancient Greek-based, but adjusted to incorporate more modern elements. Her overall look is finalized with heart, arrow, and feather symbols. Interests As Ever After High's show presenter to help her fellow students solve their love problems, presenting is one of Cupid's most known jobs, as she excels in giving advice to her friends. She is a true supporter of love and does everything within her power to bring people together, though her love advice is rarely applicable to herself. She also has a tendency to doodle pictures in her notebooks whenever she's bored or in a daydreaming state. History Cupid joined the world of Monster High in Late 2011 and was involved in a few stories up until Early 2013. On December 19, 2012, as part of the new year events of Monster High, Cupid's entry of the was released. The entry's exact words are "I want to continue to help others navigate the thrills and chills of love in 2013--not just at Monster High but around the world. By branching out, I scream of learning more about myself! Where do you want to go in 2013?" On April 23, 2013, this was followed up by an announcement of C.A. during that she would be "starting a new chapter in an enchanting place where she can help others follow their true heart's desires. The radio show is going on break while packs her stuff, and ready for her clawesome new adventure." In Monster High, C.A. she had white skin with charred-looking hands and feet and ribcage wings. In Ever After High, C.A. has taken on a human appearance. Her skin has become mono-colored and her wings are feathered. Her personality has also undergone a change. She still does her work by radio and actively pursues her own love story, even if at the cost of another's, while Cupid in Monster High took joy out of bringing people together and, had peace with the fact most boys were romantically intimidated by her. Relationships Family C.A. Cupid was left on the doorstep of Eros's temple as a baby. Why her biological parents did this, provided they were the ones to do it, and who they were is unknown. C.A. was adopted by Eros, the Greek primordial god of procreation. He taught her the family business and gave her wings. She describe Aphrodite as her ”aunt”, and also the other gods, like Athena, Poseidon, and Apollo, and Hermes as her ”cousin”. In her Monster High '' , she mentions that she has an adopted mother and siblings. In the mythology Eros had only one wife - Psyche, and only one child - Hedone, but this was the type of Eros who was the son of Aphrodite, and since she is described as her aunt, it's unlikely that Psyche is C. A. Cupid's adopted mother, and that Hedone is her adopted siblings. The identity of the rest of her adopted family, besides Eros, is still unclear. Friends Cupid considers herself closely knit with anyone who has an open heart. One notable friend of hers is Dexter Charming, who is a good listener and vice-versa; the two hang out together a lot. According to her profile bio wording, she claims her friends are "Apple White, Raven Queen, and anyone in between with an open heart", while her monster bio of Monster High does not mention any names in particular. Team Monster High ( , , , , , and ) will always remain close friends to her. Pet Cupid has no pet because she can't choose one, according to [[Monster High (franchise)|''Monster High]]. In The Storybook of Legends however, when the students must call an animal companion to them, a Pegasus named Philia comes to Cupid. In “Fairy’s Got Talent”, she has a Pegasus named Peggy. Romance Cupid has had no romantic interests in Monster High until she accidentally shot her arrows into herself and in " ". In Ever After High, she has a big crush on Dexter Charming, but he is unaware of her feelings. Even though it saddens her, she helps him express his feelings for Raven Queen. However, she has moved on from her affections for Dexter during the events of "Faybelle's Choice". Timeline * August 23, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for C.A. Cupid. * February 01, 2012: Walmart sends out an ad containing a photo of a Monster High C.A. Cupid doll that looks different from the one in stores. This is believed to be a prototype version. The box behind the doll identifies her as Amore Cupid. * December 19, 2012: C.A. Cupid is hinted to leave Monster High through the . * April 23, 2013: C.A. Cupid is announced to leave Monster High through . * May 30, 2013: C.A. Cupid makes her cartoon debut in "Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel". * September 04, 2013: C.A. Cupid's profile is published on the ''Ever After High'' website. * September 04, 2013: C.A. Cupid's profile art is revealed. * October 08, 2013: C.A. Cupid makes her book debut in The Storybook of Legends. * Mid December, 2013: C.A. Cupid's first doll is released as part of the 'Signature - Rebels' series. * Mid December, 2013: C.A. Cupid makes her diary debut in her 'Signature - Rebels' diary. Notes * Cupid's birthday was originally mislabeled as February 14 (Valentine's Day) on the Ever After High website along with Aquarius, but has since then been corrected to November 24, the date it was established to be in Monster High. This is mainly because Monster High character Draculaura’s birthday is February 14. * However, Cupid's birthday is not certain clear, because the only people who know the date was her biological parents, from whom she was separated when she was just a few-days-old baby. Most likely, November 24 is the date when she was found by her adopted father - Eros, so she treats this date as her birthday. * Assuming that Cupid's birthday is November 24, she is technically one day older than Raven, if not any years are required. C.A. Cupid's real age unknown, due to her Monster High profile reading her "Age" as "old as teenage love." * Transferring from the school Monster High to Ever After High, as well as different dimensions, and contradicting this, she has transformed appearances from something less monster-like to something more fairytale-like, or human-like; and according to the Narrators, her species has probably changed from bone elemental to cherub/demigoddess. According to Wikipedia, a cherub is an angelic humanoid being creature, with "angelic" meaning "angel-like". It is unknown if Cupid was an immortal in the Monster High franchise, and while transferring to the Fairytale World in Ever After, if her immortality has disappeared or not. It is unknown if she is thousands of years older than Raven, or if she is actually a day older, with the same age, which, released in The Storybook of Legends, is exactly fifteen years for Raven. * Also, assuming that Cupid's birthday is November 24, her star sign is Sagittarius, the archer, befitting since Cupid is an archer too, although not good. * Knowing that she was raised by Eros, who is the Greek god, the first language that she has learned is most likely Greek. However, in both Monster High and Ever After High, she can speak fluent English. Most likely, she has learned English shortly before coming to Monster High. * In Monster High, she had a crossbow, while in Ever After High, she has a normal bow. * In one of Monster High webisodes - The Ghoulest Season, Cupid is seen to love spring, and even most likely it's her favorite of the seasons. She admitted that one of the reasons why this is her favorite season is that she likes flowers, and also when one of her friends said that she dislike spring because of pollen allergy, Cupid said that without pollen there would be no flowers. **However, in one of Ever After High webisodes - Heart Struck, Cupid is seen to have an pollen allergy, and even not being able to breathe without an inhaler. Most likely, she has it only in fairy tale world. * Her names were taken from two other mythological figures - Chariclo, who was a nymph from Magnesia that fall in love in centaur - Chiron, while Arganthone, who was a huntress from Kios that fall in love in king of Thrace - Rhesus. Both were a close friend of Eros, so he probably named her after them. * In Ever After High, Cupid is the only student whose parents is a character from mythology, rather than from fairy tale. * She cannot swim. * She has not spoken once of her time at Monster High. Gallery C.A_Cupid_EAH_Website_card.jpg Profile art - C.A. Cupid II.jpg Profile art - C.A. Cupid III.jpg Profile art- C.A. Cupid Thronecoming.png Profile art - Through The Woods C.A.Cupid.jpg Profile art - Heartstruck Cupid.jpg Profile art - Birthday Ball Cupid.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Cupid I.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Cupid II.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Cupid III.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Cupid TC.jpg Ca cupid.png Icon - Heartstruck C.A. Cupid.jpg Icon - C.A. Cupid.jpg Thronecoming - Cupid curls her hair.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Students Category:Monster High